A Year Or Two
by Luna Gryffindor Weasley
Summary: It's been a year. Exactly a year since iCarly has ended. A year since Freddie, Gibby and I have graduated. A year since we've lost all form of touch with Carly. It's been a year since Freddie asked me out on a date, but I still remember it like it was yesterday.
1. It's been one year

It's been a year. Exactly a year since iCarly has ended. A year since Freddie, Gibby and I have graduated. A year since we've lost all form of touch with Carly. It's been a year since Freddie asked me out on a date, but I still remember it like it was yesterday.

_"Sam.." Freddie walked into the iCarl-... what used to be the iCarly studio as I packed up the last of my stuff. _

_"Hey, Fredbag," I said sadly, not bothering to look._

_"You bummed too?" I rolled my eyes. Classic Freddie._

_"You think?" I stated sarcasticly, packing up my weiner dog stuffed animal._

_"I need to talk to you," he said nervously, clearing his throat._

_"What about?" I asked, dumbly._

_"Well, you know how we agreed that when you became more normal.. and I became less normal.. we could, you know.. try again?" I swallowed, and cleared my throat._

_"Yeah," I said, a little lower than I meant for it to sound._

_"Will you go on a date with me?" I shook my head, smiling._

_"You're such a nerd." He smiled back at me._

_"I know."_

A year. I laughed out loud. A knock at my door took me out of my daze.

I looked through the peep-hole and smiled. I opened the door to a nineteen year old, handsome young Freddie. "Hey, you," I smirked.

"Hey," he said smiling, and leaned in, kissing my lips ever so softly, but still with a fine amount of passion.

When he backed away, he took my hand in the air and intertwined our fingers.

"So, what's the plan for today?" He asked, eagerly.

"I was thinking pizza and movies at home," I mused happily.

"Sounds very, _very_ good," he said seductively.

My heart skipped a heart. My eyelashes fluttered nervously as I managed to stutter out a single word.

"O-okay." Freddie chuckled as we sat on the couch.

"Hey, can I sleep over tonight? My mom is driving me crazy," Freddie asked hopefully as he looked over at me.

"Sure," I said glad that I got to have more time with him.

"Thank you, Princess Pucket," he said, kissing my cheek. My cheeks turned a pale pink and I got up to get the phone.

"Where are you going?" He asked sadly, trying to pull me back onto his lap.

"Well, I need a phone to order pizza, don't I?" I asked him sarcasticly. He frowned and looked down.

"Yes. _But _lemme go with you," He grinned proudly.

"As you wish," I said. He picked me up and threw me over my shoulder, leading us to my bedroom.

"So, what kind of pizza do you want?" He asked, laughing.

"Put me down!" I yelled, pounding my fists on his back.

"Put me down? Well, I've never heard of that kind of pizza before. How about pepperoni instead?" He asked, smirking. Well, I couldn't _see _him smirking, but _I knew_ he was.

"Please?" I gave him my best puppy-dog cute voice.

"Well, if you insist," he said, opening the door and dropping me on the bed.

"Thank you," I said. He sat down and crawled over to me.

"Now, who wants dessert first?"

**Okay, now I'd just like to clear up that this is Sam's apartment, she no longer lives with her mother.**


	2. She's wearing my boxers

Freddie Point Of View

_"GIBBEH!" _

_"GIBBEH!" _

_"GIBBEH!" _

I groaned and picked up my pear phone.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Well, hello to you Mr. Grumpy Pants," Gibby said in a baby voice.

"What do you want?" I asked again, only more annoyed that irritated.

"I was wondering if you wanted to pick up the engagment ring tonight."

"Oh, I completely forgot," I said smiling as I looked at Sam, lying in my arms. She's so beautiful when she sleeps.

"Of course I will," I said, nodding to myself.

"Okay, be here in five."

_"BEEP."_

_"BEEP."_

_"BEEP."_

I hung up the phone and put it down.

"Sam," I whispered, and shook her gently.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to go pick up something from Gibby's apartment, I'll be back in about half an hour to make some bacon," I said smiling. That's my girl.. Lovely and obsessed with bacon.

"Okay," she said with her eyes still closed.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too," I said and kissed her on the forehead.

I slid out of bed and walked over to my drawer in Sam's closet. I took out some jeans and a shirt. I looked down to see I needed some boxers too. I looked over at the bed to see Sam was wearing mine from last night, I laughed silently.

After I slipped on my boxers and had my clothes on, I grabbed my phone and keys and headed out. When I got to Gibby's house I knocked on the door.

A tall, good looking girl answered the door.

"Oh, Hey Tasha," I said cassually.

"Where's Gibby?" I asked urgantly.

"He's right in here. Come in," she said and smiled at me kindly. I walked in and put my hands over my eyes.

"Gibby!" I yelled, discusted.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Put some clothes on!"

"Oh," he said, slipping on clothes while I uncovered my eyes. Tasha giggled.

"...Yeah, anyway. The ring?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, one sec," he said, walking into his bedroom.

"O. M. G!" Tasha screamed. "You're asking Sam to marry you?!" She grinned.

"Sure am," I smiled, twitling my thumbs.

"So, what's the big plan?" She asked smiling.

"Well, I'm going over to Spencer's place to pick up his old couch. We've made a ton of memories on it. Then-"

"Awww!" She mused.

"Well.." I said, taking the small velvet box from Gibby's hands and have him a hug.

"Thanks, man."

He smiled, "no problem."

"Good luck," Tasha said grinning.

"Hopefully I don't need it," I smiled and walked out the door.


	3. Big plans

As soon as I got to Spencer's apartment I knocked on the door. Spencer answered right away.

"Heyo," I said, letting myself in.

"Yo," he said, closing the door.

"So.. Is the couch ready?" I said, taking out my money.

"Yep," he said popping the 'P.'

"Thank you," I said with a warm smile as I tried to hand over the money.

"No, no," he said shaking his head.

"Keep it."

"Are you sure?" I frowned.

"Just invite me to the wedding and it won't cost you a thing." I smiled.

"Of course. Thank you for everything," I said as I walked over to hug him.

He hugged me back, "no. Thank you."

"Spencer?" Called Audrey, Spencer's new bride as she walked downstairs.

"Yes, honey?" He smiled and turned to her.

"Well, I should get this couch on the truck and get going," I said smiling at them.

"Okay, good luck."

"Thank you."

When I got the couch on the truck I headed back to the apartment I had just made a payment on yesterday.

"Home sweet home," I said to myself and unloaded the couch onto the tile.

Once the couch was unloaded into the living room, well what was meant to be the living room, I headed off to Galini's Pie Shop to pick up a Coconut Cream Pie.

"Hey Freddieboy!" Rico called as I walked in the door.

"Hey Rico. Can I get a Coconut Cream Pie?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure can," I said happily.

"How much?"

"Don't worry. It's on the house." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course. Just treat my Little Sammie right, now." I nodded.

"I will," I said as I picked up the pie from the counter.

"See ya later, fredbag." Yep.. that was Sam's long lost brother, all right.

Next was the groovy smoothie.

"Hey Freddie!" T-Bo called as I walked in the door.

"Hey T-Bo," I said and turned to his girlfriend.

"Hey Shan."

Remember how T-Bo said he was into.. bigger ladies? Well, Shan was as big as they come. From the moment T-Bo saw her eating a hamburger he fell in love.

"Hey Freddie," she said and smiled warmly at me.

"Here to pick up your love smoothie?" T-Bo asked while giving me a very perverted smirk.

I laughed. "Yep. A Blueberry Blix, Strawberry Blam mix." I said and smiled proudly.

"Here you go," Shan said carrying out a huge cup with two huge straws attached.

"Oh, and no charge. I'm kind of a softy for romance," she said smiling.

"Hey! I never-" T-Bo stopped with a glare from Shan.

"Yeah, it's on the house," he mumbled.

"Good boy." I smiled and took the smoothie.

"Well.. this is my last stop," I said nervously.

"Don't worry! She loves you," Shan said reassuringly.

"Thank you," I said and prepared for the best moment of my life.

**I own Rico and Shan :) Also, I own the Strawberry Blam. I stole the Blueberry Blix from Zoey101 x3**


	4. A trip down memory lane

I drove over to my new apartment and put the smoothie in the fridge along with the pie. I decided to take one final walk before I set everything up.

I walked down the sidewalk with my hands and my pockets. My mind flashed back to old memoried of Sam and I.

_"That we should kiss?" Sam asked, looking down at the ground._

_"Are you going to break my arm now?" She laughed._

_"No."_

_"Well.. should we? So, both of us can get it over with?" I said, looking over at her hopefully._

_"Hmm.." She took a breath._

_"Just to get it over with," she cleared up._

_I nodded. "Just to get it over with," I said, agreeing._

_"And you swear we go straight back to hating each other after it's over with," she said firmly._

_"Totally," I agreed. "And we never tell anyone."_

_"Never," she agreed._

_She looked at me nervously and I returned the look._

_"Well? Lean," she said in a 'duh' voice. _

I laughed at myself.

_She and I leaned in, soon we started kissing. _

_Our first kiss._

_I brok away and nodded. "Well, that was..umm.."_

_"Nice?" She suggested._

_"Yeah.. nice, ahh.."_

_"Good work.." She said awkwardly._

_"You too," I joined._

_She lifted her eyesbrows and stepped over the window, back inside._

_"Hey," I stopped her._

_I smiled. "I hate you."_

_She nodded and smiled. "I hate you too."_

_I couldn't help but think to myself that this was the girl that I wanted to marry someday._

I chucked to myself and remember the time Brad and I were working on the mood reader.

_"Brad, I think we should go down lab to get the-"_

_"Hey, can I come?" Sam interupted. I looked at her confused._

_"Uh.. sure," I said suprised._

_"Kay," she said smiling._

I remember later that day in the gap of building one and four.

_"Yo, yo," I said letting myself outside to were Sam was._

_"Did Carly send you to come find me?" She asked annoyed._

_"Nope."_

_"Oh, so you don't know about our 'little argument'?" She asked, raising her eyebrows._

_"No, I know about your 'little argument'. I just said she didn't tell me to come find you," I said, leaning against the wall._

_"Good!"_

_"But Carly right.." I said, sadly. To be honest, I really didn't want her to move on with someone who wasn't me._

_She huffed, followed by a groan._

_"Groan all you want," I said, rolling my eyes._

_"I don't care what your stupid pear pod app says about me being in love!" She said annoyed._

_"I'm not into Brad like that," she continued._

_I rolled my eyes and moves closer towards her, "lately everytime I tell you Brad and I are doing something together you want to come hang with us."_

_"And that means I'm in love with him?!" She fumed._

_"Well, you hate me!" _

_"..I never said I hated you," she trailed off._

_"Yeah you have! Like 900 times! I still have the birthday card you gave me that says, 'happy birthday, Freddie. I hate you. Hate, Sam," I said sarcasticly._

_"Just leave!" She said pointing her water bottle at the door._

_"Fine! I'll leave," I said making 'leave' sound extended._

_"Bye," she said annoyed._

_"But before I go-"_

_"That it!" She said, standing up and pointing at the door._

_"Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face!" She said and stood in front of me. A little to close._

_"You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want."_

_"But Carly's still right.." I looked at the ground._

_"Look.. I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there because you never know if the person you like will like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you don't-" I was cut off by Sam Pucket kissing me._

_The only problem was I was to shocked to kiss back. I counted in my head.. 7 seconds. That's how long an angel was kissing my lips. An angel with baby blue eyes and golden blonde locks of hair that I yerned to run my fingers through. _

_When she broke off I stared at her.. shocked, confused, loved._

_"I- uh- I'm- eh-" I stuttered out like an idiot._

_"Sorry.." She said sheepishly._

_I looked at her softly. "It's cool," I nodded._

I remembered all the way up to our last kiss.

_"So.." Sam said in the elevator._

_"She wasn't talking about us," I said and tried to shake off what Carly said earlier._

_"I know," she said, looking at the ground and fiddling with her thumbs._

_"But.. Do you think maybe.. you and I might have taken some connection we have and.." She suggested with hand movements._

_"Trying to force it into a boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" I asked. It pained me to say the words._

_She nodded. "Yeah."_

_"Well, I mean.." I huffed. "I don't know."_

_"It's like after all of the years of us being at each others throats, and you.. kissing me that night at school was pretty intense," I concluded._

_"So, the kiss was just intense?" She asked sadly._

_"And fun," I said, trying to cheer her up._

_"Yeah.. I just. I don't think you and me really click.. that way." Ouch._

_"So do we just break up?" My eyes stung._

_"Feels like it," I said, keeping my voice steady._

_"But, it was mutual.. Right?" I asked._

_"Yeah," she said and started walking out of the elevator._

_"I love you," I said painfully and walked over to her._

_She chuckled. "I love you too." She kissed me and put put my hends on her waist. This time I kissed back._

_"How about we break up a midnight?" Sam asked as she pushed an elevator button._

_I laughed. "Sounds good."_

That's us for you. Good old Sam and Freddie.. Seddie. I kinda like that, Seddie.

**The memories don't really belong to me x3 But I hope you enjoyed. I spend a LOOOONG time on this chapter. Puuuh.**


	5. The big night pt 1

I fiddled with the small red velvet box in my jacket pocket as I walked inside and started setting up. Before long the smoothie was sitting in a bucket of ice and the couch was set up with blanets on each side. The televison was set up with a DVD player along side it. The movies were; Girly Cow Season 1-5 on DVD, Peppermint Winter (the first movie we ever saw together) and The Help. I remembered how hilarious Sam thought the pie in that movie what. I had to hold her sides just so she wouldn't fall off of the couch.

My cellphone started ringing the tune was; Call me by Kari Kimmel. It was Sam.

"Hello, Sammanther," I said, smiling.

"Where are you?" She asked desperately.

"I'm.. I'll be home soon with a suprise. Why? What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I, I'll tell you when you get home." I frowned.

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too," she said.

_"BEEP."_

I hung up the phone. That was odd. I hope she's alright. Realisation hit me. I forgot to come make breakfest for her! That must be it! Oh, well. I'll be sure to make her some tomorrrow.

Well, it looked like everything was set up. The smoothie was in ice, the pie was in the fridge, the couch was set up, and Peppermint Winter was in the DVD player.

I got into the car and drove to the apartment.

I unlocked the door and walked in. "Sammy?"

"Yeah?" She asked from the couch and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about breakfest.

She chuckled. "It's fine."

She bit her lip eagerly. "The suprise?" She smiled.

"Yep," I said, excited and nervous at the same time.

"Here," I said handing her a scarf from the counter. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Cover your eyes with it," I laughed.

"Oh.. kay," she said, confused.

"Oh. By the way, I ordered Pini's on take out," She said, rubbing her belly.

I laughed, "great."

She walked over to the fridge and took out a box. "I was waiting for you."

"Even greater," I smiled and took the box.

"Let's go," I said and took her hand after she had the blindfold on.

I lead her to the car slowely and helped her in.

"Wait. Am I being kidnapped?" She joked.

I chuckled. "Mhm."

Once we got to the apartment I helped her out.

"Steady, now." I said as she tried to speed up.

"Opps. Sorry."

I laughed. "It's fine."

I lead her into the apartment and put on the radio.

_"Tell me why do you fall? So far that you cant contain it? Tell me why cant you see that your searching all the wrong places."_

**Sorry. This is part 1 of this chapter. Stupid parents making me get off -.- Gotta love em. =_= **


	6. The big night pt 2

Sam Point Of View

He led me into the apartment and sat me down on a chair.

_"Tell me why do you fall? So far that you cant contain it? Tell me why cant you see that your searching all the wrong places,"_ blasted through the radio. It was All The Wrong Places by Tyler Ward and Justin Reid, our song. Well, one of our songs. This was what was playing in the elevator after the last time we got back together. We kissed to this song, hugged to this song. This song has a lot of meaning to us. Our other song is, Call Me by Kari Kimmel, it was like our theme song. I suddenly felt a pair of lips on my jaw, I giggled as a shiver was sent down my spine.

"Here," he said after her lips were removed. He un-tied the scarf from my eyes and I looked around.

"Wow," I said breathlessly. "It's.. what is this place? Is this-" I looked down at the chair, the couch, I mean, "_our_ couch?"

He smiled and nodded, "sure is."

"Wow," I said again.

He carried walked over to the counter were the food was and put it on two plates, he took a smoothie out of ice and stuck two straws into it, carrying it over to the table infront of the couch.

I looked down at the food and smoothie suspitiously.

"What are you planning?"

He smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He said, and I didn't. We started eating.

When we were done he walked our plates to the kitchen as well as the empty smoothie. He put them into the sink and walked to the fridge, taking out a pie.

"No way!" I smiled largely.

"Yes way!" He mimiced me, smiling back.

I took a spoon when he came over and spooned a big of the pie into my mouth.

"Oh," I moaned.

"This is better than-" I looked over at Freddie.

"Never mind," I giggled.

He laughed and digged in.

When we were done he looked at my nervously, I looked back at him confused.

"Sam Jennette Pucket," he said, getting onto his knee.

I looked up at him with big eyes, my mouth gaping.

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"


	7. Will you marry me?

Freddie Point Of View

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked, my eyebrows raising nervously.

She looked at me with big blue eyes, and a gaping mouth. I swallowed hard.

"Well?" I asked nervously.

"I- I.." She stuttered, looking at me alarmed.

I started to get off of my knee when she gave me an answer, "Yes. Yes, ofcourse. I do! I will! I love you.." She jumped in my arms.

I hugged her tightly, a tear coming out of my eye.

"I love you too," I whispered with a shaking voice.

I woke up to a sleeping Sam in my arms, a ring on her finger and a smile on her face. I slid out from under her and snuck into the kitchen. I took out all of the supplies I needed and started on her breakfest. Eggs, toast, jam, milk, orange juice, and who can forget? Bacon.

About thirty minutes later, Sam walked into the kitchen.

"I made you breakfest," I said as I put all of the servings on two plates.

"It looks good," she fakely smiled and looked down at the food. I shook the fake smile off.

I pulled out a chair for her and she sat down, I sat down in front of her.

"Freddie.." She murmed.

"Yes?" I asked, concerned.

"Do you remember when I told you I needed to tell you something?" She asked hesitantly, shifting in her chair.

"Yes? What is it?" I raised my eyebrows, worried.

"I'm.. I'm.. pregnant."


	8. A little piece of heaven

Sam Point Of View

Freddie stared at me wordlessly. Stunned, even. My eyes tear up.

"Freddie.. Please say something," I begged, taking his hand, and sqeezing it tightly in mine.

"We're having a baby," he concluded.

I laughed, a sad laugh, "yeah. I guess we are."

His shocked expression turned to happiness.

"I'm going to be a father."

"Yeah. And I'm going to be a mom."

I quickly shook my head.

"I'm not going to be like.. _her_. I'm going to be a good mother."

"You will," Freddie nodded. "You really will."

I smiled. "You really think?"

He nodded, certain. "Ofcourse! No dout about it."

I smiled and leaned in. He leaned too, kissing me softly. About 3 seconds in, the kiss deepened. Before I knew it, I was being flipped onto my back, and entering my little peice of heaven.


	9. Three months later

**Ugh ;-; I am so sick.. blah. I was up all night throwing up.. and I jewb ehjbker blah.****This chapter takes place 3 months later. This chapter may not be that good.**

It's been two months since Freddie and I lost our baby.

_"Freddie!" I cried._

_"Sam?! Sam! What's wrong?!" Freddie asked franticly, running into the bathroom._

_I sobbed as I spoke. "I-I'm bleeding!"_

_He froze. "You're losing the baby.." He whispered._

_He picked me up and ran downstairs._

_"W-where are we going?" I asked._

_"The hospital."_

I walked up the stairs to apartment B-65 and knocked on the door.

"Hello, sexy," Brad said seductively.


	10. I know it looks bad

**I feel kind of better... but, not that much. It pains me to write this chapter o.e Oh, by the way, the song in this chapter is iFall Harder Than iPunch? by.. Uh. Some one o-0 I really like the song! You should check it out - ****watch?v=U7bNG9xxX7w**

Okay. So, I know it looks bad. But I _do_ love Freddie. But ever since we lost our baby, Freddie has been really distant. We called off the engagment too. I feel so lonely. It's like Freddie isn't ever there for me anymore.

"Come in, babe," Brad said, standing at the door shirtless.

"Okay," I said as I walked inside his apartment.

"You look so.. sexy," Brad said, putting his hands on my curves.

I closed my eyes and pretended that Brad was Freddie.

"You do too." I smiled as I imagined Freddie.

He leaned in and molded his mouth to mine, kissing me furiously. The kiss was nothing compared to Freddies. I hadn't felt Freddie's lips on mine for ages. Brad leaned me to his pull out couch and put himself on top of me.

My phone rang, I knew it was Freddie by the song that played. iFall Harder Than iPunch, a song I made myself for Freddie's birthday.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"Where are you?" Freddie asked, getting to the point.

"I'm.." I looked at Brad. "I'm out shopping with Tasha."

I bit my lip. Maybe he'll buy it.

"You've been gone since five P.M yesterday," he said annoyed.

"I-"

"Sam. I- I thought you loved me," his voice broke.

"No. Freddie, listen! _I do_. _I do _love you!" Brad sturred beside me, waking up. I bit my lip.

"We need to talk, Freddie. I'll be at the apartment in a bit. _I do love you_."


	11. I love you

**Everyone is like: WTF IS HAPPENING?! Well.. read the story.**

I crawled out of the bed and slipped on a shirt.

"No.. Babe, where are you going?" Brad asked, looking up at me.

"I need to go home. This was a mistake.." I said, shaking his hand off.

I pulled on my skinny jeans and headed for the door.

"Going back to your pathetic boyfriend?" Brad sneered.

"_He's_ not pathetic. _You_ are." I opened the door and walked out, getting the last word.

I cleared my throat and hesitantly opened the door to the apartment.

He looked up from the coach. "You're home," he stated weakly.

I hung my head in shame. "yeah."

"You're cheating on me," he said, tearing up as he spoke.

"No. I mean, yes. Freddie-"

"Why?" He asked, cutting me off. He looked at me with those big watery brown eyes.

"Ever since we lost the baby, you've just, you never kiss me, or touch me! You don't hug me. You don't tell me you love me. I'm lonely, Freddie! Where's that Freddie who went through all of that trouble to set up the perfect night for your wedding proposal? Where is he!?" I broke. All of the emotions I've felt since we lost the baby just came out at once.

His eyes explored my body for a mere second before his lips were crushing against mine. Such fire and passion. Like the last three months worth of lost kisses and passion into one amazing, wonderful kiss. The passion was at a hault when he let me breath. His eyes explored my face, his hand caressed my cheek.

"I love you, Sam. It's just.. since we lost the baby, life for me has been a living hell. I shouldn't have just, zoned out like this. It just hurts."

I looked at him with simpathy. "I know. But, it hurt me too."

He shook his head and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"Brad means nothing to me. I love you. I'm never leaving your side again."

Freddie scopped me up into his arms and locked his lips with mine. This is my heaven.

**Okay. So, if I wanted to, I could end the story in the next chapter. Should I? I don't really want to.. what do you think?**


End file.
